Love In The Candle Light
by angeliastar
Summary: ok heres another story i always kind of hated christine for living erik so now im a main character will i fix erics shattered heart lets find out
1. Chapter 1

Its a windy Paris night, me and my best friend walk home from our jobs as barista waitresses at the coffee shop.

Noelle

''Man this night has totally sucked," I said as I pulled off my shoes.

''Oh come on it wasn't that bad," Jamie said turning to me.

''Not that bad? I cleaned a whole table that did't tip me ! I had to turn down Charles's offer again, and then the worst part was that Richard heard me, and gave me the riot act again,"

''Well I for one hope you listen to him. Charles is handsome and loaded,and you know what they say, diamonds are a girls best friend" Jamie sang turning to me.

I shook my head and sang.

I don't care about expensive things or diamond rings, all I care about is love. Then walked with my best friend leaving my anger,and worries behind.

''I still think you should go out with Charles," Jamie said as we walked to my one room apartment.

''No I wont let Richard control my love life to," I said setting my jaw. He only wants me to date Charles because he rich. I would bet you everything in my apartment, that they have something planed. Charles thinks he can have me, because he's rich . He wouldn't love me, He would just tell me where to stand and when to smile ."

''You cant keep putting this off ,you need to find some one who understands you," Jamie said looking at me.

I could see concern shining in her eyes .

''When the time as right he will find me. Until then, I have you," I said as I quickly walked up the steps and waved good bye to my friend.

Jamie

Jamie waked home, worry filled thoughts danced through her head. She had been friends with Noelle since they were in second grade . She and Noelle had been through thick and thin together, leaning on each other when they need each other most, but then she saw a day that almost tore her best friend apart. After that day, her friend always seemed to be sad and lonely. She barely ever smiled or laughed, almost as if she had forgotten how. Jamie tried her best to show her friend, how to be happy again,however after years of working at it, she finally gave up: somewhat expecting that her friend would never be the same. But in her heart she hoped that even if she could not help Noelle, that she would find someone who could.

Noelle

I walk into the cafeteria just before dawn, and put my pop tarts in the microwave . I walk to the to the tea machine, to pour me a cup of tea. Just as I'm paying for it I hear a voice .

''Its really smoky in here, why? the woman said looking around.

''I don't know," I said as I finally started to notice the smoke .

Then I saw where the smoke was coming from. The microwave I ran to the microwave, and opened it coughing just a little as even more smoke filled the room.

''Is that yours?" the woman asked, looking at the charred pop tarts .

''Yes im so sorry," I say as pulled the pop tarts out of the microwave, and went to throw them away.

''It was't your fault there has to be something wrong with the microwave," the woman said trying to console me.

''I know, but if i had't used the microwave, this would't have happened..." I said looking down .

''No it was the microwave see look! As the smoke cleared, I saw that the part of the microwave was burned .

"You probably saved some ones life ,now lets air this place out," She said as she open some of the doors. I slowly pulled out my wallet, and walked to order something for breakfast. Then just as I'm about to order something every thing goes black . I hear a cry and some angry shouts;then just as soon as the lights went out they returned. Then I heard the woman shout.

''what the hell was that?" Then I turn back to the table where I see it: a Styrofoam plate, where my tea and bag were. I run back over to my bag,and look around for the person who put this here. When I saw no one, I saw took a closer look at the plate. I found an ivory sealed envelope with the red crest of a gargoyle. I turned the note over in my hands. It looked so old and cool I did't want to open it, because I would break the seal. I finally broke the seal, and pulled out the note as my curiosity took over .

The note was small and ivory +white just as the envelope had been. on the paper was the most beautiful hand writing I had ever seen.

"Dear child i saw the mishap with you breakfast,and you have my apologies. But If I may be so bold, you are much too beautiful to eat something as cheap as that. I sincerely hope you find this more to you liking. Do not fear me, I mean you no harm Bon appetite

Sincerely,

O.G.

I put the note down with a smile, as I open the plate to find a steak,egg and, cheese omelet with onions and mushrooms along with three pieces of bacon and a large waffle with strawberry syrup for dipping . I eat quickly wanting to turn in some books, and not be late . When I finish, I notice that I'm alone ,so I whisper a quick thank you to thin air as I pick up the book I was reading:it was The Phantom of the Opera. As I picked up the book, I see out of the corner of my eye a rose falling off the table. I quickly garb it be for it hits the floor. I look at it for a minute taking its beauty, it had the sweetest smell I had ever known . Slowly, I packed my bag then ran for the steps to the library. I got up the stairs in record time and left my books by the front desk and began to leave. Feeling the sun warm my skin, I began to sing as I walk down the stairs.

"Oh I don't believe it; that I could be so deceiving and bring you down to feel this lack of loyalty .

You were a song in my head, the warmth of the sheets in my bed. A story forever ,told but never old, A warm arrival never left so cold.

Don't blink, don't close your eyes, But most of all don't apologize Its me who's got the demons to wrestle now.

There's a patch of blue in the stormy sky, a memory of a brighter time, when every thing was new and less watered down.

Oh I don't believe it that I could be so deceiving and bring you down to fee this lack of loyalty. Cause you were a song in my head, the warmth of the sheets in my bed.

A story forever ,told but never old, A warm arrival never left so cold.

Don't blink, don't close your eyes, But most of all don't apologize Its me who got the demons to wrestle now.

There's a patch of blue in a stormy sky, A memory of a brighter time , When every thing was new and less watered down, Before the summer turned to brown.

Don't say that you can't believe it now, That your almost settled down,' cause you'll be right here when I come back around.

Oh I don't believe it; that I could be so deceiving and bringing you down to feel this lack of loyalty .

You were a song in my head, the warmth of the sheets in my bed.

A story forever ,told but never old, A warm arrival never left so cold.

Don't blink, don't close your eyes, But most of all don't apologize. Its me who got the demons to wrestle now.

There's a patch of blue in a stormy sky, A memory of a brighter time , When every thing was new and less watered down, Before the summer turned to brown.

Before the summer turned to brown, don't blink, don't close your eyes .

I stepped off the stairs, and almost ran in to the guy trying to come up.

"I'm sorry" I said as I smiled a little.

''Watch where your going!" the man said shoving past me. My good mood wounded, I hurry to my class, to see Jamie standing by the door.

"Hey your in a good mood! "Jamie said waving to me. "Get a good night sleep?" she asked looking at me.

"Yea I guess you could say that I said smiling. Then she spied the note sticking out of the side of my bag . "Well well what do we have here?"

"Nothing," I said as I dodged her hand.

It went on like that for five minutes or more until a voice said

''Hey you two go put your books in the room. its time for class .

"Thank you miss Hawthorn," I said as I gave her a grateful smile. As I went in I could feel Jamie's eyes on me as I went .

Jamie

Jamie watched her friend walk into the room with a smile and a new air of happiness that she not seen in years. Now, don't mistake her observation as complaining, because she wasn't ,but she still wondered what could have changed her friend in such a short time. Jamie would be sure to keep an eye on her friend.


	2. Chapter2

Noelle

The day flew by for me first was my singing and dance classes, out of all my classes I enjoy theses two most. In those to classes, I let my soul run free. My free spirit, and creativity made me a favorite in the class. But my teachers still reminded to think with my heart, and not my head. All too soon the clock struck five, and I pulled on my uniform.

Jamie

''Hey sis ready for work?" Jamie asked smiling.

''As ready any one who hates their job can be," Noelle said tying her apron. Noelle then saw the grimace on her friend's face , and corrected herself talking about how much fun the college play would be. Later at work Noelle continued her masquerade smiling, and greeting her clients as if nothing was wrong. She breathed a sigh of relief at the end at the night,when she saw that Charles didn't come to see her. Jamie breathed a small sigh as well when she saw her friends spirits lift, but she knew that it was short lived. then she would be back to the brooding woman she used to be.

Noelle

I ran practically skipping through the almost empty streets. I was sure that this time, he had given up. All my refusals to lunches, and dinners together had finally penetrated that thick skull of his. Richard did't even yell at me tonight,and some how he always found a reason to . I smiled to myself, taking in my new earned freedom. then I began to sing.

In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came.

That voice which calls to me ,and speaks my name .

And do I dream again for now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.

Then I heard a voice no louder then a breeze whisper '' sing my angel of music ".

I felt my hear flutter as heard the voice inches from my ears , then my voice was strangled by the crippling Punjab of fear.

''Well look at this what do you think boys?"

''Oh yea she's a pretty little piece big brown eyes soft brown hair and, an American to . Hell Ide hit that too no wonder Charley is over the moon about her. Shit I knew that it was too good to be true I though as tried to run back the way I came only to crash into a beer belly.

'' Hey slow down honey we can make a delivery, with out the package."

'' Im Nobody's package!" I screamed as I used all my force, to punch the guy in font of me in the face. I heard him curse as I ran back the way I came.

I ran as fast my legs would carry me, but just as I made it back to the café. I felt a hand, tightly grab my hair. I screamed, as I tried to pry the fingers from my hair. Then a hard punch knocked the air, from my stomach and sent me to the ground.

''Hmm now what you defiant little bitch," the beer belly said as the moon light lit his sneer. My only reply was a swift kick to his groin, I gave a evil smile as he dropped to his knees.

"Screw this shit knock her out its the only way we can get her to corporate. We can explain things to Charles when we get there." I then felt a hard blow to the side of my head and descended into darkness.

Erik

I watched her leave the shop a face shrouded in loneliness , and torment much like my own.

I saw her sing I saw her dance , when she does these things a new person emerges. I want to see this person I want to know her ,and to guide her.

He Then saw the danger that the girl was about to enter. He stood there looking on torn in two. One halve told him that, the girl could not take on three men alone .

The other seemed to scream that the last person he tried to help used him, and then abandoned him. Almost costing his life in the process, however fate seemed to have its on plan. as Erik heard the order from the men, then he descended roof tops. Quickly dispensing death by Punjab.

Noelle

I awoke in a place I had never truly seen, but knew all to well. The left side of my face was throbbing. I silently took in the beautiful swan bed the tan color of the bricks, then my eyes fell on my mom picture. I snatched it from its resting place. I turned the photo over in my hands , checking for any sign of damage . Organ music slowly worked its way into my thoughts. Then I put on my purple glasses, and summoned my courage to go meet my host . I walked down the stairs toward the music my face turning to a look of shock as I reached the bottom of the stairs , the phantom of the opera it was all true. I saw his face jerk to meet my eyes, and I quickly turned my face back to one of slight wonder. I watched him slowly come, to the bottom of the steps and take my hand. He held my hand in a gentle yet stiff grasp as if it was made of, the same fragile porcine that covered the left side of his face. I gave him a reassuring smile, to show I was not afraid. I felt his hand loosen as he led me, over to a table set for one. I took the chair he pulled out for me, as I found the right words.

"You saved my life thank you" I began, then I stopped as a pain shot from my temple to my jaw. I heard him say your welcome ,and the I decided to eat my breakfast and watched him move about his lair. After breakfast he then asked me what those men wanted with me ,and reality hit me like a tidal wave.

Erik

If he had known how much damage a simple question would have done , he never would have asked it in the first place . He watched her eyes widen then go in a frantic for some thing she said was a cell phone. He watched her listened to a voice that said it knew that she was home, and that it knew that she was in one of her coma sleeps . It then asked her why she did this after every major test. it told her that she didn't need to study that hard, and that she was off from school not work , and a man named Richard was pissed. The call ended and he watched Noelle bury her face in her hands. Erik then laid a hand on her shoulder, and heard her say she was sorry .

Noelle

''I lifted my head from my hands and apologized. I apologized for putting him out like this ,and for what he had just seen . He said that it was alright , and that he was sorry for putting me through the shock of what had happened two nights ago. My jaw still throbbed, so talking was clearly out of the question. I found a random piece of paper, and told him that it was okay. I then saw I the curiosity in his eyes, so a grabbed a few more pieces of paper. I then wrote my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I was a simple child born of Irish,and Indian decent. I had a mother that loved me, more than life. I was very curious child; I was always found with a book in hand. When I started school,I was reading above my grade level. I was a very helpful child; the teachers loved who I was and what I wrote. I always brought home good grades home,and my mother was always proud of me .

I met my best friend Jamie, when I was in second grade. It was resses; I was at the swings. It was my favorite thing because I liked how high I could go. Jaime was there at the end of the swing set asking for a turn. Every one ignored her and just kept swinging. I saw how sad she looked; when she was about to walk away, I called her over as i jumped out of my swing, holding the chain so no one would take it .

I watched her get in and gave her a pushing start. When the swing beside her became free, I got in and swung beside her. We've been best friends ever since, sometimes it even felt like sisters.

* * *

When I got into third grade, they put me in fourth grade reading and math classes. Trouble started for me after that, some of the fourth graders would try and bully me ,to try and get me to do their home work. I got in allot of fights after that, kids would try and beat me and Jamie up . I told Jamie that we did't have to stay friends, but she said that she would be my best friend for ever so I fought to keep us both safe . One day i got in over my head, when mom came to pick me up I had a black eye and was siting in the principal's office . Mom was't mad at me, mostly worried, and mad because a teacher did't stop it. On the ride home I said something that angered her even more

* * *

.

"Im going to go back to third grade classes."

"No your not! Now, I don't care if you get in trouble at school. I don't care if you come home with a bruise or two: Ill take care of you -but i wont let you demean your self!" Momma shouted.

I went back to school the next day holding my head high- black eye and all. Every thing stayed the same until middle school . Then I met my other best friend: she was a Persian here on business with her dad . She stayed until the end of the last summer before high school.

My momma died during my senior year, so I went to live with Jamie until I graduated. I was never the same after that. I wanted to leave: I wanted to start over. I got a scholarship in France and though 'This is it this is how I do it' . I came to France start college. Jamie of course followed right behind.

But no one told me how hard it would be.

* * *

I ran low on money fast, so I took the first job that came my way . I did't know that the boss was a a**hole , who would try to make my life a living hell. I did't know that it would lead me to a whiney rich boy who does nothing but sit on his century old stacks of money , and obsess over the one thing that said 'no' to him . My life now finds me here with you, for now this is where my story ends. I left the pages by the organ where he sat playing, and slowly left for the swan bed where I could be alone . I felt his Eyes on me as I

He read the pages, finding the quite but strong and compassionate girl between the lines.

He gently kissed the parts of the letter that were stained with tears . He had never been so happy that he had gone against his better judgment. He then knew what he wanted to do: he wanted to make her happy again like he knew she was at the beginning of the letter . He quickly went over to the organ, and began to play the happiest tune he could think of, writing random things down as he went .

Noelle

I awoke at what my cell phone said was 8:30 A.M I was't sure when I fell asleep, but I knew I was well rested. I heard more beautiful organ music ,and it reminded me of where I was. Then I walked down the stairs to meet Erik . Thats beautiful I said as I ran a brush through my hair, water dripping on my 'Alice in wonder land' shirt over old boot cut jeans and blue and pink socks. He said 'thank you,' turning away ,and as he did I could have swore I saw him blush.

* * *

I apologized as I remembered that he did't like to be disturbed, while he was at his organ. He said it was fine, and that I was free to do what I wished. I then found the bagel he had made for me, I then made one for him ,and went to sit by his feet .

''I don't eat he said not looking at me , almost as if he was reading my mind. I had to catch my self before saying 'cool'.

"Why not?" I said still pushing the plate toward him , he said nothing; he just kept playing.

"Im not eating until you do," I said then I laid on my back, and propped my feet up against the wall. He looked at me for a long minute then said 'you're so stubborn,' as he started to eat his bagel.

"Why thank you" I said as I bursted out laughing. I started eating again I watched him give a small smile. I guess thinking it wasn't so bad after all. "Did you really make carlota's voice sound like a frog?" I asked, smiling at the memory, of seeing it in the movie . A t what I said Erik developed a confused look on his face . I hit the note that carlota did to show him what I meant. I missed the end, but smiled when I heard him burst out laughing. I wanted to tell him how beautiful his laugh was ,but I knew how shy he was and I knew if I said any thing I would ruin it. I just watched him and smiled .

He then asked me about my life between the pages. He asked me about Richard and why do I work for him. I told him that it was just temporary, once I made out of school I would quit and never look back.

He asked me about Charles, and I told him that he was in love with me but I could't love some one who was that shallow. He gave a simple nod in understanding and placed a hand on my jaw.

* * *

"Your jaw is healed ."

"Yes soon I will be ready to return to work," I said trying to hide the dread in my voice . Erik then turned back to the organ and I, not knowing why began to sing.

* * *

"The perfect words never crossed my mind,

cause there was nothing in there but you.  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out.

But the sound was trapped deep in me.

All I wanted just sped right past me.

While I was rooted fast to the earth.

I could be stuck here for a thousand years.

Without your arms to drag me out.

There you are standing right in front of me.

There you are standing right in front of me.

All this fear falls away to leave me naked.

Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety.

No, I won't wait forever.

No, I won't wait forever

In the confusion and the aftermath

You are my signal fire

* * *

The only resolution and the only joy

Is the faint sparks of forgiveness in your eyes

There you are standing right in front of me

There you are standing right in front of me

All this fear falls away to leave me naked

Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety

There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me

All this fear falls away to leave me naked

Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety

No, I won't wait forever."

* * *

I stopped to see Erik staring at me, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, almost shouting as I buried my face in my knees. I felt his hand on my shirt, and I looked up to where he was sitting.

''Your voice is beautiful: it's unlike anything, I have heard in a long time. Have you ever thought of a singing coach?" Erik asked, looking at me.

''No, I don't have the money for that," I said, letting my hair fall into my face to hide my blush.

''Let me teach you. You have a great talent, I won't see you waste it," Erik said smiling as he brushed the hair out of my face. I said okay, and we spent the remainder of the day -and most of the night- practicing. When he saw I was too tired to work any more he sent me to bed, where I tried to rest and gather the courage to face the world above.  
Erik

He wanted to tell her so many things, but didn't know how. He wanted to tell her how beautiful her voice and face were. He wanted to tell her to give herself more credit. He wanted to tell her how funny she was, and how much he liked her laugh.

But he knew that she would never be able to see beyond his face. He looked toward the steps with longing; he longed to see her smile, to hear her voice and hear her laugh, but he quickly pushed those feelings away. If he had learned anything from Christine, it was that if he really wanted any thing to stay he had to keep it at a distance. He knew that if she got too close, she would run and never look back.

* * *

Noelle

I woke up the next morning in the best mood I had felt in years, not knowing why, but lately I had found that the best things came from not knowing. I ran down the stairs to find Erik waiting for me at the table.

"You're going to eat with me. I'm shocked." He gave me a confident grin, as he pulled out my chair. We ate together smiling and talking lightly.

Later my voice sounded better than it ever had. It was like I was a different person. All too soon it was time for work, and Erik rowed me to the surface. I walked into work with Jamie running to me whispering the warning of the rage Richard was in. Then I heard Richard scream for me, to see him in his office. I went in to hear him scream about how I was disrespecting Charles, and that I needed to learn the meaning of respect. He thought that it would help if I were to unload the deliveries tonight by myself. I groaned. Great.

The night still wen great for me I sang, and danced my shifts away . I delighted my clients, and made new ones. Songs and visions of Erik danced through my head all night. I thought of the note and rose he sent me.

* * *

Erik

He paced his lair kicking himself for the promise he made just the night before. He would practice the song he was trying to write for her,and walk back and forth to the bed where she slept. He had even sent her a note telling her not to worry, that he would protect and guide her. He could't take it anymore : he wanted to see her. He knew she work again soon,so going to the gondola before he could talk him self out of it he rowed to the surface to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Noelle

The night went quickly and smoothly for me. Thanks to Erik, I was able to laugh and smile in ways that I hadn't done in years. I even sang a little, leaving the whole shop in awe upon my finish . I was just about to do an encore when Richard stormed from his office, and in formed his customers that he ran a café not an opera house. He then returned to his office, turning his back on the boos he received. Jamie of course was right on my heels telling me how perfect my voice was, and asked how I had made it sound like that. I just smiled, and kept my angel of music to my self. My only thought was of how much I wanted to see him again.

* * *

Jamie

I watched her smile; I watched her sing; I watched her dance.

I saw the light in her eyes, a light I hadn't seen since our junior year in high school .

I took mental pictures, so I would always remember her the way she truly meant to be.

Later when the night became slow I asked her what her secret was; all she did was smile at me, but that was enough. I knew that smile anywhere; I could pick out from the crowd it was: the smile of love. When I saw that look, a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I loved my friend like a sister ,but letting her lean on me the way she did was becoming harder and harder. I knew that she found some who could make her truly happy, I could go back to the being the best friend I was meant to be.

* * *

Charles

He sat in the back of the coffee shop, like he always did. His face set in anger as he watched her work . He glared at her smile and her happiness , because he knew that he wasn't the cause.

He was the famous Charles de Chagney. He had to leave France, just to find someone who didn't know his name,and yet she had said no to him. He could give her anything and everything she wanted. He had heard other girls whisper how they wished that they were her. Just to have a chance to be on his arm. He had sent men to bring her to him, so he could make her see what he could do for her. But they never came, and here she was having the night of her life in this hole in the wall, while he was forced to watch, but not have her.

* * *

Noelle

The shop closed down at ten sharp, I then changed out of my uniform and prepared for my punishment. It was lifting the twenty pound box from the truck. Five down twenty five more to go. I then heard a voice sing to me.

''brava, brava,bravissima, " And I slowly sang back.

''Angle of music, guide, and guardian, grant to me your glory.

Angle of music, hide no longer, come to me strange angel

A moment later I felt the breeze from his cape as he appeared by my side.

* * *

''You were beautiful tonight," He said presenting me with a red stemmed rose tied with a black ribbon

''A beauty that would have gone unknown, if not for you." I said as I hugged him . He stiffened at first, because of so many years without contact. Then he quickly returned my hug. It was then, that I realized that I liked the way he held me .

I heard his voice from far away say "what are you doing? ''

"Huh? Oh I'm just doing this punishment Richard assigned me to," I said absently, still caught up in thoughts of his touch.

''Why, what great crime have you committed?" Erik said quickly as anger started to build in his voice.

'' Nothing really I just missed two days of work, and Charles has had his **on his shoulders for those two days," anger was growing in my eyes now. My face softened when I saw Erik grimace I knew he hated it when I cussed.

* * *

''Sorry," I said as I went back to work. I climbed back into the truck, and got another box but lost my footing as I began to climb back out. I let out a small cry as I began to fall, but then two strong arms caught me. The box how ever fell to the ground .

''A lady does not swear, and should not have to work this hard to earn her keep. I will unload the boxes and bring them to you. You can put away there contents inside,understood?" Erik asked showing a caring smile.

"Yes" I say nodding. Then, to my dismay, he put me down his hands moved to his sides. I quickly go in side to open the boxes that were already there. It wasn't until I was sure that he could no longer see me that I allowed myself to blush and take in what just happened. The way his blue eyes captured the moon light was so charismatic, and sexy. I wanted to feel the cool porcelain under my fingers, what the hell was Christine

thinking. I heard his foot steps then opened a box of coffee, and took some of the bags to the kitchen. When the boxes started to thin I put a quarter in the juke box, and preheated the oven.

"Well Mon Cheri, that was the last one" Erik said as he walked into the shop.

"Thank you so much, that would have took me forever on my own," I said smiling, as my bare feet moved across the floor .

"I painted my toes just be for I met you."

* * *

''I've never seen that color before," Erik said as he smiled at my toes, then he caught sight of the back of my right heel . ''

"I was in and out of the hospital allot as a kid; these were the parting gifts they left," I said my voice like ice.

''Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you," Erik said quickly.

''I'm not upset, I'm glad you saw them, I couldn't hide them forever . These are just what I was given, and I must find a way to live with it. Just think of it as another thing, we have in common."

''If you wish" Erik said as he lead me, back onto the floor as 'look After You by The Fray' played. He wrapped his arms around my waist again as he led me across the floor. My arms were around his neck: my head was on his shoulder, and when he moved me just right I could feel the coolness of his mask . I then felt him run his fingers through my hair. Then I heard him whisper in my ear.

* * *

''Ooh ooh be my baby Ill look after you."

At that moment I felt a shiver run down my spine as I turned to face him. The song ended, and so did our dance .

"Your excellent dancer" Erik said, still holding me.

''Im no where near as good as you ," I said letting my hair fall into my face.

''I should tell you how beautiful you look when you blush." Erik said smiling at me while slightly blushing himself.

''Then I guess I should tell you how handsome I think you are," I said smiling back . Erik then looked deep into my brown eyes. I returned the gaze to his blue, and before I knew what was happening his lips were touching mine. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, as I felt him pull me closer. At long last something other than music made sense in my life it was love.


	5. Chapter 5

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

The buzz of the oven brought us back to reality,and Erik slowly moved his lips away form mine.

'' Looks like the brownies are done," I said walking back to the kitchen.

''Brownies?" Erik said giving me a questioning look.

''Yea well you have done allot for me, when you really didn't have to.I don't want to think about what would have happened, if those freaks had carried me off. I made these as a way of saying thank you." I said as I pulled the pan from the oven.

''You don't have to thank me you needed me, I did what was right." Erik said walking over to me.

''Still I wanted to thank you, and this was the only way I knew how. I then handed Erik a brownie ,and started to clean out the counters .

* * *

''This is very good" Erik said as he watched me, put the left over food from tonight into Styrofoam plates.

''I'm glad you like it "I said smiling, my heart singing at the thought my gift being well received.

''What are you doing with all of that?" Erik asked, as he watched me put the plates in to a big bag.

"You'll see now lets get out of here," I said as I walked toward the door of the shop keys in hand.

We stepped out on to the side walk, then a stiff breeze hit my arms.

"Whoa that's cold!" I said as crossed my arms over my chest. I then I felt Erik's cape on my shoulders.

''Thanks, but what about you?" I asked as I pulled the cape closed with my fist.

'' My clothes are warmer than yours."

''Yea I bet" I said giving him a grin, then I stopped as I reached my destination .

* * *

''A church?" Erik said as he took in where I stopped.

"Yup" I said as I took the bag from him. I then walked up the stone steps, and knocked on the big oak door . It opened with a loud creak, and I heard a man answer.

''Yes how may I help you?" the man said, as he stepped into the door way.

'' Food for the poor father", I said as I held up the bag.

'' Oh bless you child" the priest said, as he took the bag from me.

''I'm sorry father I would have been here sooner, but it was my turn to lock up."

'' The important thing is that you came, there are people waiting on this as we speak thank you."

'' No thanks necessary father. I just hope that if I ever find myself, in the place that these people find themselves now. That you will save a plate for me."

''I pray that day will never come, but if it does know that you will always find a plate here."

''Thank you father peace be with you."

"Good night!" he said as he closed the door .

* * *

'' Does Richard know you do that?" Erik asked when I returned to his side .

''Of course not that slave driver would throw me out on my ass, before I could say one word. He thinks I throw it away, but its still fit to eat so I play robin hood and take it to the people that need it.

Erik

He watched her walk beside him, he stared in amazement . Here was a girl that was teased ,and misunderstood. Then her world clasped around her, but she still managed to smile and find happiness . She even tried to give happiness to others . While I who have suffered a similar fate, have done nothing but extort kidnap and kill . I saw the book she was reading, I know she knows. Yet she still talks to me smiles at me, and laughs with me. I am not worthy of her grace ,but I will be better than I was, and I will earn her and perhaps she will be mine. Then a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

* * *

"Which way do I go now?" she said looking at the to passages. Erik looked around, and realized that they were half way back to the lair.

"Its this way come with me," Erik said as he took her hand.

Noelle

I followed him back to his home, and climbed in to the boat. She watched the candles rise out of the water, and said "cool" as as she watched the candles disappear into the water .

"How did you do that?" she asked quickly, but Erik simply shook his head .

"Oh come on that's not fair, "she said putting on a pout.

''A true magician never reveals his secrets, now go to bed you're exhausted" he said smiling.

''Thank you good night Erik, "I said as I hugged him.

''Good night sleep well my darling," he said as he hugged me, and kissed my forehead . I then walked up the stairs, and to the swan bed .

Erik

He had only worked this hard on something once, the last thing exposed him to the world and nearly costed him his life. He smiled as his fingers went across the keys, finding just the right keys to explain his feelings for her. Then he heard her scream.

He ran to her room to find her in the sawn bed, tossing and turning.

* * *

He slowly approached the swan bed, and took her hand in his. And tried to sooth her the only way he knew how, He began to sing.

Noelle

I was trapped running through a pitch black forest, every tree the same as the last. I screamed for help, but heard no answer I then heard a voice sing.

"Night time sharpens; heightens each sensation.

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.

Silently the senses abandon their defenses .

Slowly , gently night unfurls its splendor .

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

* * *

.

Turn you thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,

And listen to the music of the night.

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams.

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar.

And live, as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly music shall caress you.

Hear it feel it secretly posses you.

Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you can not fight.

The darkness of the music of the night .

Let your mind start a journey through s strange new world.

leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.

Let your soul take you were you long to be

* * *

Only, then can you belong to me .

Floating falling sweet intoxication.

Touch me, trust me, savior each sensation.

Let the dream begin let your darker side give in.

To the power of the music that I write.

The power of the music of the night.

You alone can make my soul take flight.

Help me make the music of the

Night"

* * *

I ran faster and faster following the voice, then I fell into the clearing.

The light was blinding I then covered my eyes, and waited for then to adjust to the light.

When they did, I saw that I was in a place I hadn't been to in forever. My uniform had changed into a black dress, with silver jingles down the front and back. I felt the grass under my moccasins. I walked in to the arena, the drums started as I began to dance. I was half way around the arena, when I heard a voice.

''Your going the wrong way ," I made a sharp turn as I matched the voice with person

"Momma am I dead? "I asked as tears streaked my face.

''No your at the cross roads, when this is over you will go back."

* * *

''Why did you bring me here?" I asked my voice cracking.

''I didn't you brought yourself her, but you took longer than I though you would. Do you really want to forget me?" she asked, I saw the sadness in her eyes .

'

'Of course not ,but momma I'm sick of being tormented like this. I miss you, but I can't see you . I still needed you, and now your gone. you helped so many people, but your still gone. What are they supposed to do now why did you leave!, I shouted tears streaming down my face.

''Because my time here was over, death does not spare a person twice."

''Why not?" I asked, as I walked over to the chair she was siting in. She then pulled out a brush, and started brushing my hair just like when I was younger. I sat there quietly crying.

''Remember what I said when I died?

* * *

''Don't cry about it I whispered, I promise I wont cry any more after this." I said turning to face her.

"I love you baby "she said as she pulled me into her arms.

"I love you to mama" I said as I hugged her back, then I heard a voice.

"Grace come on its time to go back."

"Is that grandma?" I asked smiling quickly, as I got up and started to run.

"Grandma!" I shouted as i ran over to her, but she said nothing she just kept calling for momma.

"She can't hear you she's dead," your not mama said walking over to me.

* * *

She doesn't know me at all, I said my voice turning somber. She knows you you make her laugh at how much you look alike, but you didn't call her you called me . I have to go now she said walking toward her, mother so I'll never see you again will I? I asked my eyes starting to sting, from crying to much .

"I'm your mama,if you need me call me and I will come. Go back now you have your own person that needs you, mama said as she started to walk away .

"Wait what do you mean?" I shouted as she moved farther away.

You will find out later I love you! she shouted back. I shouted I love you to, then was plunged into darkness once more. I awoke back in the swan, under the cool silk sheets the curtains were drawn. I smiled as I thought of Erik coming to comfort me, gave me answers to my questions. My stomach lurched I then ran to the bathroom, making it just in time. Feeling some what better I walked from the bathroom to see Erik .

His eyes met mine before I could even get down the first step.

''Hi" I said as calmly as I could manage.

''Are you all right? "he asked, as he quickly rose from the organ.

''I'm fine I just had a nightmare, that's all I said as stepped closer to him.

''I know I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Erik said. I could see the worry in his eyes, as i the distance closed between us.

* * *

''It was you!" gasped, as the last bits of the dream fell into place.

''Yes I'm sorry I saw you last night you looked so frightened ,and in so much pain .

I only wanted to end it." Erik said as he took my hand in his, then he quickly withdrew.

"Your skin is like ice why?" Erik asked quickly I, could hear him loosing control of his worry.

''Don't worry it will wear off." I said trying to doge his question, as i tried to warm my hand.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for, tell me what" happened he said again.

* * *

"I think the real question is, do you really want to know what happened?" I said turning to him.

''Of I do now just get on with he said throwing his hands up in the air.

''Fine i said giving in, because i knew that he wasn't going to let it go. I died I said as calmly, as i could manage. I watched his eyes turn form shock to belief to paralyzing fear.

''That's impossible, he said his eyes locked on mine .

"And yet I'm still standing here."

''Finish it" he said barely above a whisper. I finished my story standing the whole time .

"Why did you go to that place? what if you had not made it back? Erik asked, his eyes icy with fear.

''I didn't mean to go to that place, but in a way I had to. I saw my mom I got to say goodbye and that's all I ever wanted from the day she died. I'm sorry that I scared you, but I will never be sorry for going I said as i finished. I waited for what seemed like forever. I just knew that he was angry , he was going to yell and say I was stupid. Then I felt his arms wrap around my neck.

* * *

''I'm glad you got to say good bye to your mother, but you must promise that you will never do something like that again" Erik said.

"I promise" I said ,as I returned his hug savoring his touch. I then left to get dressed as he went off to make breakfast. When I returned he had fixed a number of light things, so not to up my stomach. We then spent the day together singing ,and talking, as for me, I took in the happiness from the new trust I had created. I had the night off, so me and Erik stayed up late into the night, talking about what ever we felt. Then he carried me back to bed.

Erik

He carried her to bed smiling the whole time, he loved the way she slept.

Her head on his chest, smiling every now and then lost in the land of dream.

He wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt about her, with each passing day he grew more sure that she felt the same way . But in the back of his mind, memories of Christine's abandonment, and fear of him pulled him back. He walked down the stairs, wondering if he should put words to her song or not. He tried his voice just to see how it would sound.

He then touched his throat as he felt the soreness there, he quickly waved the pain away. Thinking that it was only from him over doing it, when he sang to her the night before.

His face then began to burn and itch he quickly scratched at it ,and ran to one of the covered mirrors that were in his lair.

"No" he whispered as he as he covered his face in his hands, and dropped to his knees. He wanted to scream at the top his lungs,in the hope that it would just stop. It was over now, it was the end of all hope.

* * *

Noelle

I Awoke to the strangest thing I had ever heard in my life. Silence usually I woke up to the sound of his music or the sound of him making breakfast, but this time I heard nothing. I walked down the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Hey." I said as I ran a brush through my hair. he didn't answer, he didn't look up he just sat at the organ .

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, as I walked over to him. I then touched the left side of his face, he then jerked away as if i had slapped him.

"Your mask is warm, I think you have a fever." I think I know what you have, but I need to see your face "I said trying to look at his face .

* * *

" No!" he shouted as he jerked away, his hand flying out, I had to make a fast move to avoid the full force of his hand. His hand connected and my left hand flew to my cheek, to try and ease the pain. His eyes were in between a state of shock and horror, as he took in the pure anger on my face. I stood there gathering my words, and trying to think of why he would something like this.

* * *

"I am not Christine, and I am not a afraid of you. I thought you trusted me the way I trusted you, but it seems that my trust was given to you under false pretenses. I will not disturb you again." I said my tone made of ice, then I walked back up to my room leaving him alone .


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**I'm back:D sorry I took so long , I blame it onthe hunger games . I cant wait to get the next book.**

**Shout out time thanks skittles girl99 for the great review here's your answer tell me what you think .**

**Thanks Nori Ciel the help and sweet review and to all the people have favorited this i love you all. **

**Please enjoy chapter six:D**

* * *

Noelle

I fell back on the swan bed, and quickly placed my headphones in my ears. The beat of the music slowly pushed my rage out,and healed my wounded soul. I laid in bed as I kicked myself for letting him in , and trusting him so easily. I was alone for along time just me ,and my i pod then I heard a knock at the door. " Come in", I said not looking up from my new semester schedule. He waited I knew he could tell by my tone,that I was't in the mood for company. "What are you doing?" Erik asked as he walked over to the bed . "I'm deciding if it's really best for me to still stay here". I watched him flinch as I mentally slapped him again . "Why?" he asked quickly as he moved closer to me, "because for some strange reason I scare the hell out of you". "Because i thought we understood each other,and that we would be able to get along but we can't ." He just stared at me , and i stared back waiting on him to respond. "It's not you that frightens me Im sorry i hurt you,but you would never understand me no matter how much we have in common" Erik said still not looking at me.

* * *

I then threw my legs over the bed and pated the bed asking him to sit with me. He sat beside me still looking at the floor. I calmly laid my hand on his shoulder, and gathered my words. "I know that the last person you brought here hurt,and rejected you. I promise I won't hurt you. But I can't help you if you don't let me in" I said giving him a hard look. He let out a huge sigh then tilted his head to where i could see it his whole body was tense. I slowly fingers across his face looking closely at the forming redness . "It's a rash" I said as i moved my hand to his head. "A what?" Erik asked quickly placing his hand on his face . "A rash along with a fever,and a sore throat you have adult chickenpox I said." "Good then Im fine" Erik said trying to leave. "No your not you need to rest",I said pulling him back to the bed. he sat back down as I quickly went to the bathroom. "You do not need to worry about me .

I have been really sick before, I just worked through it, and waited until i got better" Erik said. Thats because you never had some one to take care of you. You should have gotten this as a kid,but did't so now its ten times worse. I came from the bathroom with a glass of water,and two pills. He took them without a protest, my relentless nagging had won out.

I stayed with him until he fell asleep .

Erik

He awoke to find noelle staring at him , he wondered how long he had been asleep.

She said that she had fixed soup,and a sandwich for him. She told him to eat genital things so he would't upset his stomach. After dinner she rubbed on his face. calamine lotion the knew he had been scratching and wanted to sooth his pain. he laid there trying to remember the last time he had felt this tried. He smiled at the softness of her hand, he smiled at the coolness of the lotion . He smiled because even thought he did every thing to push her away she was still here. He smiled because his face was't freighting ,and disgusting as he thought it was. Soon he would be able to give her something normal to look at. He then quickly moved his hand to meet hers as he felt her fingers touch his mask.

* * *

Noelle

I felt his hand on my wrist it was't a a firm grasp . His fingers laid spread out over my wrist, in a silent plea . "I won't take it off Im just trying to put the pieces together" I said as I looked at his mask. Then It all fell in to place. "You thought that it had spread did't you?" I asked. The shock on his face said it all. "What you hide beneath this mask does not spread, and is not as bad as you think" I said facing him . "What I hide beneath this mask is the face of a monster" Erik said as he turned away from me. A monster would not save and do all that you have done. I know what you hide your face does't bother me" I said in a calm voice. "Oh I suppose you know every thing now, and this will come as no surprise " Erik said as he snatched his mask off. I looked at his face but kept my eyes on his . His face was bright red scars traced this way and that from his nose ,all the way down to just above his lip.

His eye was deeply sunken but i could still see tears forming in them . I watched him cry I knew that it had hurt him to have his deformity pulled out into the open again. I did the only thing, that I thought would end his pain. I leaned over the bed , and kissed his tears away.

I pulled my face away to see the shock,and happiness on his. "I told you your face does't bother me" I said smiling down at him. He then did something I never would have saw coming. He wrapped his arm around my waist,and pulled me on to the bed. I felt his heart beat,as his arms wrapped around my waist. I then I felt him tuck my hair behind my ears,and whisper thank you. I then felt a shiver down my spine. I wanted to tell him so many things . I wanted to tell him how much I liked him. I wanted to tell him how beautiful he was , but most of all i wanted to feel his lips against mine . But I just settled for his heart beat, slowly fell asleep .

* * *

Erik

He watched her chest rise and fall he was torn completely in two. Part of him wanted to freeze time to keep her in his arms forever. The other thought that he was the weakest person that, ever had the misfortune of be being born for acting the way he had. And wanted nothing more than to send her away so she could find someone worthy of her. His thoughts fought through out his head until he could stand it no longer ,and allowed himself to sleep. He awoke the next morning with a start ,as he saw her smiling at him. He became even more alarmed,when

he realized his mask was missing. She slowly picked it up, and handed it to him watching as he placed it back over his face. She then felt his forehead and found that his fever was gone.

She told him that the worst was over giving him a smile. She then kissed his mask,and thanked

She then looked at the clock on her cell phone, her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed she was running very late.

* * *

Noelle

I ran about the lair trying to get ready for school today was the start of a new semester .

It would be a day full of crowds new, and frustrated students I ran kicking my self for not preparing like I should have. I finally calmed down as I got into the boat and Erik handed me a sandwich,and told me to eat as he rowed me to the surface. I gave him a quick hug, and said good bye as I ran into the sunlight. I ran as fast as I could to my first class,and made it just before i was late. I was the next level of the performing class I had took With miss Hawthorne. She had warned me,not to take mister chazterson lightly.

She said that the slightest hint of laziness was grounds for termination , which he would deliver without a second thought . As soon as I walked into the room I had to duck to avoid the eraser that was sent toward my head. "It was nice of you to decide, to join us miss Nance. Ladies,and gentlemen what the first main rule of this class?" "Always be punctual " The students replied in unison, but I heard the sneer and not so secret joy in Marlene stepferd's

voice. I also saw the sad, and confused look in Jamie's eyes. As i walked to the desks and took my seat beside her.

* * *

Jamie

She looked at the person siting beside her, she was supposed to be her best friend. Lately she had dropped of the face of the earth. She never called like she used to, and when ever she did show up it was always just before she was late . She always seemed to be distracted like there was some where else she needed to be . She knew that it was love, and she knew her friend was in deep. but she would have told her that by now would't she?

Noelle

I was caught in Jamie's death stare all through class, and on break all she did was probe me about why my social life had changed. And why I had so many secrets . The more she asked the more scared I became, I thought of Erik I wanted to protect him. I fell in to his small little world,but unknowingly began to expand it. All the things Jamie said were ture i was in deep.

But was it love as I knew she though it was, or was I just trying to give him the right to pursue what made him happy. I did't know , but to my relief Jamie let me go. She finally understood that she would get more questions than answers. The silence that followed was heart wrenching. Jamie and I had fights before, but this was the first time I had ever refused to tell her something . I knew that I had really hurt her. I also knew that I had to protect Erik .

We did't talk for the rest of class,and went our separate ways at lunch I walked alone completely miserable. I walked out side to the table with my lunch , hoping the fresh air

would clear my head.

* * *

Then I heard a voice . "Hey beaker buddy " Charles said smiling at me , I jumped as I registered the voice to the person.

"Charles what are you doing here?"I asked trying to not sound annoyed. " Did't you read your ? Charles asked. You and I are lab partners in chemistry basics Charles said beaming "Great" I said putting on a fake smile, and here I thought this day was as bad as it could get.

* * *

**A/N **

**Thats the end of chapter five am I really in love with Erik or are we just freinds?**

**Will Jam ie and I patch things up or will my loyalty to our waywerd but loveablle phantom come between us? **

**Find out this and more in chapter seven See ya then all feed back is welcome bye.:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N okay heres chapter seven Its a long chapter,but I think its worth it.**

**Shout out time : thanks skittles girl99 ,and Noir Ciel for the grammer help . I hope this chapter is better thanthe last.**

**thanks to all who favoirted cyber hugs all around please enjoy chapter 7 :D **

**Disclamer I do not own Erik :( **

* * *

Erik

He sat at his organ his quill making quick notes on the parchment,until at last it was finished.

He sat back in his chair,and took in his latest masterpiece. He thought of nothing but her his heart yearned for her, in a way he no longer believed it could . Yet her every smile ,laugh and, word echoed through his head. He wanted to see her, the girl that cared for him in his sickness . The girl that saw his ture form, and gave him compassion. He looked at the the three statutes that held his masks . One for the the mask that he now wore. Another for his red death mask. He knew Noelle was particularly fond of this one, she said that it brought out his eyes nicely. He had to admit, out of all the masks he had made this was his favorite.

* * *

He then turned to the last mask , a mask painted to match the skin of the right side of his face. He knew that noelle loathed this mask, and in a way he did as well. He had made the mask during his pursuit of Christine, in the hopes of having a normal life with her. However it was all in vain , Christine still left with Raoul while Erik was left to suffer. She had often asked him why he wanted to keep it. She said that he was only torchering himself, and she hated seeing it. In a way he knew she was right, and hated it as much as she did. but he knew that to an extent he needed the mask. He could once go an entire month food, and even then a small roll or piece of meat would sustain him until the next month. How ever that had changed ever since she had entered his world . He needed food, and drink just as much as any other person. Along with that and buying for two instead of one, his former method of attaining food had become to difficult. He once did his shopping by night , taking only what he needed to survive.

* * *

He would leave the correct amount for the things he took ,and the shop keeper held no suspicions . But now he needed more, he would buy a months worth of food at a time. A weeks worth of food was one thing,but a months worth was a completely different matter. Once a week he would dawn this mask, when he went shopping.

He would do it while his pupil was gone so not to upset her. He did it quickly,and quietly speaking only when absolutely necessary so not to attract prying eyes. He wanted to do some thing for her, to show how much he cared for her. The masterpiece she had inspired was finished , but with Christmas only three months away he wanted to save it for then.

* * *

He took one long last look at the mask the they both hated, but he needed so much. He then climbed into his gondola,and find something for her. His spirits lifted somewhat when he reached to surface. the sky was a dark gray threatening freezing rain or snow, either one was fine with him. It meant that people would stay in side, and way from him. He walked past shop after shop he looked through the windows,but nothing really spoke to him then he saw it. It was the most beautiful blanket he had ever seen, and he knew that she would love it. The small glass eagle feather wind chime signaled his arrival as he opened the door. The clerk slowly lifted his boots off the counter,as Erik looked around the store. "Is there something I can help you with?" the man asked as he walked from behind the counter.

"Yes sir I would like to know how much that blanket in the window costs" .

"Please call me Andrew the man said as he shook Erik's hand. Now this woman you want to buy this for she's a Indian correct?" Andrew said as he walked to the window.

"I did't say it was for a woman" Erik said trying to keep calm

* * *

.

You did't have to I understand now tell me how far is she from her tribe? Andrew asked, bring the blanket for Erik to look at. It was a brilliantly dark purple with a large black eagle wing on each side. the feathers of the wing and the fringes of the blanket were a a rose red.

"She's a Siouan sir" Erik said not looking up from the blanket.

"Ah well she is far from her home then, you heart was in the right place by coming here.

Im sure that it will brighten her day to have a piece of her culture here with her" Andrew said.

"Thank you Andrew" Erik said as he quickly paid for the blanket. He then hurried back to his lair to begin wrapping his gift.

* * *

Noelle

I was just finishing my lunch as the sky began to darken, I pulled my jacket closer around my shoulders to keep warm. Charles however insisted on carrying my umbrella, and telling me how much fun our new class would be. I tried to keep my smile neutral while my day swam through my mind. I miss Erik I hope he's having a better day than I am I was sure that this sky would make him happy. Why was Jamie so mad at me? Maybe I'm spending to much time with Erik ,but I can't help it. I can't explain why, before I knew it we were at our class . Jamie had a different class so I could't make amends with her even if I wanted to.

* * *

I sat in the middle row Charles being right on my tail sat right beside me. I would have told him to move, but class was starting so I sat silently until our first break. I did't catch the teachers name, I was pretty good at chemistry in high school I always made Bs the teacher would always tell me that I could make A's if i worked harder , but I settled for my B they did to eventually . At break I rushed to get to the first floor court yard . It was just a small circle made of brick,the walls were made of brick and cement. I ran out side sun drop,and pack of peanut m&m's in hand. It had just rained I slowly breathed in the sent of wet earth , as I started to relax. I looked at the rose bushes the surrounded the court yard. Wilted, and withering petals laid all over the bricks. I picked up a few petals , then let them fall back to the bricks. Stop it you need to focus I thought as I mentally slapped myself, but it was no use every thing I did was making me think of him. Charles's hand on my shoulder makes me nearly jump out of my skin.

* * *

" Hey I'm sorry I did't mean to scare you is everything okay?" he asked. I could see the concern in his eyes. I hated that look I saw the love he felt,but I did't.

"Yes why do you ask?" I said, as I turned to face him while trying to hide my emotions.

" Because your so quite today it's not like you. You look completely confused,and exhausted."

"Its my first day back , I hate all the paper work we have to do so these days always make tired.

I was running late this morning my other teacher is really tough , and this kind weather always makes me tired." I quickly pulled out my cell phone to check the time,and hopefully find a way out of this situation. We need to go back I said, as I started to walk back to the door. I wanted to run from the court yard so bad I could have screamed. Just as I reached the door handle, and my freedom he grabs the wrist of my right arm.

* * *

" Wait tell me whats wrong first , I want to help you" Charles said as he grabbed my wrist.

"You can't I made this mess now I have to clean it up. Your a good friend, but this is something I need to do on my own"I said pulling my hand away .

"What am I doing wrong? What do need to be to make the only woman who't understands the real me love me?"

"What?" I asked my mouth felt like a giant cotton ball , this was to much I needed to get away.

"All of my other friends are just there for my name'and my money . From the day I was four years old I was told how how a dechaney was supposed to act , and what was expected of them. I lived up to these expectations , but everything I obtained was hollow. I felt like I could be myself with you so I wanted you to be with me. I though that I could obtain you the same way I had everything else, but the more I tried the more you fought me. Why " I stared at him I felt like the most horrible person in the world. I like so many others thought he was a shallow man made of the money his family had left him. I was sorry that I did't share his feelings, and could't give him what he wanted. I took a deep breath as I gathered my words .

"I'm sorry that you had to live your life this way , but that does't mean you have to be this way forever. If you know that the friendships you have now are false, then act the way you truly feel. Im your friend ,and I want you to be happy. I think I know of another person,who would want that to" I said smiling . I left him in the court yard , and went back to the third floor. My chest feeling a little less heavy,now that one of the three weights had been lifted.

I only had two more, but those would be the hardest I still had no idea where to start on either.

I was able to pay more attention in class now that I was able to relax . When class ended I quickly packed my bag, and headed for the door. A voice stopped me before I could leave the building.

"Hey wait i'm sorry" Charles called as he ran up to walk me out .

"For what?" I asked as he came up beside me.

* * *

"For all the trouble I caused I should have respected your wishes, but all I did was make your life harder" Charles said opening the door.

"Its okay I forgive you" I said as pulled him into a friendly hug, then I walked out the door lost within my mind. Yay Charles is off my back for good,I feel so bad for him maybe Jamie can help him. Jamie how can I explain things? I could say I that I have a very strict music teacher which is ture, but if I say that she will want to know more. My mind drifted to Erik. then prepared for war with my heart. My heart was singing Erik I love you,while my brain was screaming shut up. Did I really love him? The more I thought about it the more I thought I did, but could he really love me? I knew I made him happy, and he had opened up to me in way that he had only done with one other person . I could see the man behind the mask and his past. But what if that was't enough ? What if Christine had hurt him so badly that he could't love another person ? All of these things ran through my mind, as each step I took toward the tunnels drained me a little more. I finally reached the tunnels, taking a lit torch as I descended the stairs. clearly Erik had been out of the lair today. I slowly started to sing to wake myself up and, let Erik know I had returned.

* * *

Turn it inside out so I can see.

The part of you that drifting over me.

And every time I wake your never there.

But every time I sleep your everywhere.

Your every where

Just tell me how I got this far.

Just tell why your here, and who you are.

'Cause every time I look your never there.

And every time I sleep your always there.

* * *

.

Cause your every where to me.

And when I close my eyes Its you I see.

Your every thing I know that makes me belive .

I'm not alone

I'm not alone.

I recognize the way you make me feel.

It's hard think that

you might not be real.

I sense it now the waters getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me.

Away from me

* * *

Cause your every where to me.

And when I close my eyes Its you I see.

Your every thing I know that makes me belive .

I'm not alone

I'm not alone.

I'm not alone

Whoa,oh ooh, oh.

And when you touch my hand it's then I understand.

* * *

The beauty that's within.

It's now that we begin

You always light my way.

I hope there never comes a day.

No matter where I go

I always feel you so.

Cause your every where to me.

And when I close my eyes Its you I see.

Your every thing I know that makes me belive .

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

Cause your every where to me.

And when I catch my breath it's you I breath.

Your every thing I know that makes me belive .

I'm not alone

Your're In everything I see.

So tell me.

Do you see me?

I whispered the last two lines as I turned the corner to the beginning of the river. I smiled when I saw him waiting for me.

* * *

Erik

He returned her smile as he helped her into the gondola, worry slowly crept into his eyes as he looked at her face. "Your tired" he said as he began to row toward the lake. She simply nodded as she laid back against the pillows. He started to worry even more now , he had never seen her this tired . she must have saw the worried expression on his face , because she told him about the things that happened that day . He knew that she was hiding something, and wanted to ask her more. But he knew that she needed rest,and he still held secrets from her. He knew that she trusted him, so he would wait he would understand in time.

They ate dinner in silence one because she was to tired to hold a conversation , and she was afraid that she would let something slip. The other because he did't want to ruin her surprise. He watched her eat , and tried to keep a straight face the suspense was killing him.

* * *

At last she pushed her plate away, and said good night as she headed toward the swan bed.

She brushed her teeth not bothering to change , she slowly walked over to the bed then she saw it. A red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem , under it was a red cardboard box with a big black lace ribbon tied into a bow over the top. She gently placed the flower aside, as she untied the bow and pulled off the lid. Her eyes widened a huge smile spread across her lips, as she looked at the blanket. She ran her fingers across the wool, all the memories form her childhood racing back to her. She then turned to face the voice,that pulled her form her thoughts.

"Do you like it?" he asked looking at her. She did't know what to say so many responses came to mind, but none of them seemed to express her gratitude in the right way. She did the only thing that seemed right . She ran over to Erik, and pulled him into a hug. Ill take that as a yes he said , returning her hug. He then place a quick kiss on her head hoping she would'n notice.

* * *

She tightened her hold, and Erik blushed because he knew he had been caught . She then let go of Erik, and went back to the bed to spread the blanket out. She then climbed into the the right side of the bed, and pated her hand inviting Erik to take the left side. Absolutely not Erik said shaking his head quickly.

"Come on why not?" she asked putting on a fake pout.

"Because it is undignified for a man to share a bed with a woman that is not his wife" Erik said.

"But you stayed with me when you were sick" she pointed out.

"That was only because I was to sick to leave the bed, if things had been different I would have" Erik said.

Okay then I guess tonight I sleep alone good night Erik she said rolling over. He caught a glimpse of the sadness in her eyes as she rolled over to the left side of the bed.

He did't know what to do everything he knew told him that what he a had done the past few nights was wrong. but everything he felt told him it was perfect,a woman had never wanted him so close before . At last he gave into his feelings .

* * *

"If I don't feel conformable then im not staying" Erik said said as he climbed into the bed .

"I understand good night Erik" she said as she rolled over again. He waited until her breathing evened out before he softly wisphered good night Noelle. He then touched the right side of his face . He wanted more than anything to remove it , she had set him free she had gave him the choice instead of just tearing it away like so may others. This time he wanted to try for her, he slowly pulled his mask away. He then laid it on the night stand, took her into his arms, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Well there it is chapter seven I made two long Erik pov's because I wanted to focus on him, and his life.**

**There will be more about his life in a later chapter. **

**I really do love Eriks red death mask its so cool and, when gerald buttler wore it, and a i saw his eyes my heart melted. **

**The other mask was from the book by Gaston Lexron I really hate that mask its so sad . **

**The song used is called every where by Michelle Branch, I may use another of her song for a later chapter. **

** The next chapter will have two songs, but thats all i'm gonna say. **

**Okay im out please review, and tell me what you think see ya in chapter eight bye :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N okay heres chapter eightIts a long chapter,but I think its worth it.**

**Shout out time : thanks skittles girl99 ,and nikki girl for the the sweet reveiw is better thanthe last.**

**thanks to all who favoirted cyber hugs all around please enjoy chapter 8:D **

**Disclamer I do not own Erik**

* * *

Noelle

I rolled over, and stretched slightly smiling when I heard my back pop.

I looked over to my left, and saw Erik sleeping peacefully it was all I could do not to kiss him.

Then his eyes slowly opened to meet my smile, he quickly reached for his mask I had to work fast to stop him. "Please don't I mutter as" I touched his wrist.

"But I need it he pleaded. "I watch him slowly place the mask back on the night table. He then tucked a piece hair behind my ear, and whispered thank you. He smiled as he saw me blush and then left to make breakfast. I headed for the bathroom pulling off my shirt as I went. The water was warm against my skin I could still feel his voice in my ear.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower the smell of steak and eggs made me hurry. at last I placed a black head band in my hair and headed for the organ. He smiled when he saw me come down the stairs , I returned his smile resisting the urge to jump in to his arms . What are you doing in school today he asked setting my plate down. It's almost time for midterms. I'm trying to figure out how to study for mister chazterson's class I said as I went to get the steak sauce. We ate breakfast in silence while I mentally prepared myself for the day ahead. I then quickly packed my bag, and left for the boat.

I watched him row in silence, then when I reached the surface. I hugged him, and disappeared into the sunlight. Later I ran to the class room just before the bell. "Class it is now time for our midterm exams. For this midterm exam I have decided to see how your far your time in this class, and with your mentor's has brought you will sing two song each one that you choose alone, and one duet that you will sing with your mentor that they will choose. We are now at break I will give you the next part of class to think of a song to sing you will present your song, and your mentor.

* * *

Dismissed mister chazterson said as he opened the door, my heart sank as I went to the court yard.

The day flew by my only thought was how I was going to ask Erik to sing with me. I went back to the lair, happy to escape the noise above me. Then to my dismay he asked me how my day went.

I gathered my words then told him what happened. I saw his face transform from happy to distained. I told him that he only had to help me practice, and I would take care of the rest. We ate dinner in silence, and then I went to my room to study for my chemistry exam.

* * *

Erik

It's time I knew that this day would come, but what can I do? She says she doesn't need me, but I know she does. After Christine's betray I swore I would never perform again. But it was time for him to let his past go for himself, and for her. She said she had two weeks to practice for her exam, that was also all the time they had to prepare himself.

* * *

Noelle

The two weeks flew by for us Erik worked with me late into the night, preparing my voice as if it was the last song I would sing. I knew just the song I wanted to sing, but I kept it a complete secret.

I practiced it whenever I was alone, and by the time the two weeks were up. I felt as ready as I was ever going to be. It was a frigid Monday morning, I pulled on a long black skirt A long sleeve purple sweater long black leggings , and big black boots . I put my hair in a loose braid and tied it with a black lace ribbon. we ate breakfast in silence once more, then he gave me a hug as I left for the surface . The minutes crawled by for me then at last my time came I took the stage, and began to sing.

* * *

I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't

know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face Couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold But you taught me I could change Whatever came within these shallow days

* * *

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen

As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight

I was stained, by a role, in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

* * *

And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen, twilight.

I took a breath as my song ended the room was silence I was sure that I had choked, when mister chazterson began to clap. "That was beautiful it was like nothing I have ever heard, I t was modern yet old style contemporary. It is clear that your mentor has taught you well , and that you have strong feelings for each other mister chazterson said.

"Yes I said blushing as I managed to catch my breath".

"It's time for your duet where is your mentor" mister chazterson said looking around.

"I'm here" Erik said stepping forward from the crowd, and joining me on the stage.

"Very well have you chosen the duet mister chazterson asked?

"Yes I have" Erik said as he began to sing.

* * *

I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

* * *

The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm Broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

The song ended, as Erik kept his eyes locked on my mine as we took in  
the standing ovation.

* * *

**there you have it chapter eight the songs used were twilight by vanessa carlton . the other was broken by seather feautering amy le****e tell me what you think see ya in chapter :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello loyal fans heres chapter ten I uploaded two chapters this time please enjoy**

Erik

With her eyes locked on his , they were a world away. In the distance he could hear clapping. his face turned from a look of joy to pride then fear,then he focused on her eyes again. Her eyes held a shock ,and a admiration he had never known. Then he felt her take his hand, and turn him back to center stage. "Ladies ,and gentlemen it gives me great joy to present my music teacher. " He was just about to speak there were so many things he wanted to say, but was cut short before he could.

"Brava bravise you pass my dear you pass, never have I seen a student have such a strong bond with her teacher. The man known as mister chazterson said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Thank you sir she said smiling at him , he then dismissed the class leaving short after his students.

* * *

Noelle

I looked into his eyes one last time before I started to speak.

"I can't belive you came here you were so great thank you so much, I said smiling.

"I guess this means that your glad I came then?" Erik asked as he returned my smile.

"Yea" I gushed as I jumped in to Erik arms. I could feel his surprise at first, then let out a cry as he started to spin me around in his arms. When he finally put me down I rested my head on his chest,my legs felt like jelly. My face started to burn, as I felt his heart beat quicken .

I listened to his heart beat lost in thought, he had come for me. He had braved the light of day for me, but why? Then a voice pulled me from my thoughts. " Where should we go now?" Erik asked looking down at me. "Well I usually go to lunch now,and I already took my chemistry exam so im free for the day. Great lets go to lunch then Erik said as he led me from the room . My face burned as we walked down the street , with my fingers knotted through his. The sky was gray ,and morbid promising rain at any second. It was his kind of weather, however the streets were lined with people. I looked down at the street as we walked, I could feel him smiling but my stomach churned with worry.

* * *

What if it rained ,and we had to run for cover? What if a guy came by, and tried to start trouble? These questions swam through my brain as we came to a stop. "A Chinese place" I said as I looked up at the

building. "Yes this was your triumph, and I though we should celebrate" Erik said letting go of my hand. "But It was your triumph to , and you don't like Chinese food as much I do" I said.

"Thats ture, but I know that you have liked Chinese food since child hood. I wont be long wait here so you will be dry if it rains," Erik said as he went in side. I leaned back against the window with a sigh, and smile once again lost in my thoughts . He got my one of my favorite foods . He did all of this for me I feel so happy, and yet so bad. I made him go through all this trouble, and I put him in so much danger . My thoughts were one again broken as I felt Erik's hand on my shoulder. Are you alright you seem so distant to day, Erik said worry filling his voice.

"Oh im fine don't worry" I said quickly , but on the inside I was kicking my self.

* * *

"I just want to make sure your not pushing your self to hard", Erik said as he placed his hand on my forehead.

"I could say the same thing about you, you have done so much for me to day you really did't have to" I said smiling.

"I did because I wanted to,and because you need someone who can live out side of the darkness for a least a short time" Erik said taking my hand.

"You have done so much for me already you don't have to put your self in danger like this" I said. "I would face any danger if it was for your sake,"Erik whispered as he squeezed my hand.

* * *

Erik I love you so much why can't I find the courage to tell you that I thought as I squeezed his hand back. "We're here this is the place I wanted to show you" Erik said as he pushed open the old gate. Its beautiful here what is this place I asked as I took in the flowers of every shape and color. It used to be a old French tea garden,the flowers you see have grown wild since it was abandon many years ago Erik said. At last the clouds could hold back no longer. The rain fell fast, and hard as if the clouds released their heavy burden .

Follow me quickly Erik shouted through the down pour, as he grabbed my hand. We ran through the gardens , the both of us getting drenched as we did . "This place come on " Erik shouted as he pulled me in to the small red brick cottage.

"What is this place?" I asked as I tried to ring out my skirt.

"This was the gardeners place its old ,but the fire place still works Ill make a fire to warm us, and dry our cloths Erik said .

"Ill try ,and find some dry cloths for us" said as I left the siting room.

* * *

I walked through the small house smiling at the peeling sea blue color of the walls. I came to a big yellow door at the end of the hall. I pushed open the door, and went in side what used to be the master bed room. I smiled again as I though of the man that grew a garden for the one he loved. I looked around then i found a large oak wardrobe I pawed through the cloths on the wife's side until I found a plain red dress that would go perfect with my boots. I changed out of my clothes, and found a shirt and pair of pants for Erik I heard him call for me as I left the room.

"Im back sorry I took so long but, I found some cloths for us" I said as I walked back into the siting room.

"Its alright I just wanted to make sure you were alright, sit close to the fire I know your shivering. Ill return shortly, Im sorry I brought you here it was careless of me" Erik said .

"No its OK" I said , but he was gone before I could finish . He returned minutes later look the same as before. He smiled as he gently touched my shoulder. "Oh good your getting warmer you picked a nice dress" Erik said as he handed me my food. "Thanks" I said as tried to hide a blush I knew I failed when I saw him smile. I started to eat my sesame chicken , and rice as he took his wig off blushing as he did . I reached my hand over to his,and knotted my fingers though his to show him I did't mind . "Our hair is the same" I said as handed him his food.

* * *

What do you mean Erik asked looking at me.

Ill show you I said as I took the ribbon out of my hair, and ran my fingers through the braid .

He looked at my hair taking in the curls that turned to frizz at the bottom .

"How is that possible?" Erik asked as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

* * *

"My hair is like this because im Indian maybe you have Indian in your blood to" I said cupping Erik's chin in my hand. I closed my eyes ,and smiled as Erik ran his finger through my hair. " You picked your roses here did't you?" I asked clinging to any conversation I could find.

"Yes how did you know?" Erik asked as he stopped rubbing my hair .

"Intuition I guess I know that you only give me one rose at a time, and you only gave her one as well". I waited I waited for any sort of sign, that the mention of her brought him any pain. I smiled brightly when I did't find one.

"It was 1876 Christine was set to be prima madonna for the next opera. I wanted to give her something that showed how pleased I was with her,but also how beautiful I thought she was.

I knew that a single rose would set me,apart from the rest of her so called fans. I had heard of the garden before , I had also heard that it had the most beautiful roses in all of Paris.

* * *

I left just as the opera had begun, her other admires had already filled her dressing room with their tokens of admiration. I went to the garden , and snuck in through the gate. The city was empty , they all had gone to see her. I cut one perfect rose then returned to the safety of my opera house. I waited to she returned to her dressing room, I could tell she was floored by all the flowers she received, but I knew that my flower had struck a cord with her. I returned to the garden every time she did a show ,but my luck ran out. It was the night she was supposed to play to page boy, against my request.I had just finished making carlota look like a complect fool, and showing Joseph bouqet the full extent of my displeasure for him.

The opera had reached the third act, and I was running out of time. I quickly went to the garden however the cottage candles were still lit."

Well who do we have here, the famous opera ghost I presume the woman said as she stood in the doorway. Erik froze in her presence , and waited for the scream that never came.

You are not as freighting as the whispers say you are,the woman said as she walked over to the rose bush.

"I assure you madam I am capable of great terror,"Erik said as he took the rose from her.

* * *

"No more than any other man im sure she said with a smile , good bye opera ghost and good luck." "Im sure you can guess what happened next Erik said. I still felt indebted to them so after they both died I took care of this place until it was wild enough to live on its own."

I nodded I felt so bad for the way he was treated in the past I had to find some way to make right. then A long streak of lighting flashed across the sky,and a loud crack of thunder nearly made me jump out of my skin. I felt Erik stroke my hair,again in comfort.

don't worry nothing will harm you here Erik whispered as I laid my head on his chest then he began to sing.

"Say you'll share with me on love one life time

save me lead me from my life of solitude

say you want me here beside you

any where you go let me go to

Noelle that's all I ask of you"

I pressed my lips against his as he finished the last line, I felt his hold on my waist tighten.

The kiss was long ,and deep it was so different from the last kiss I had never been so happy.

At last our lungs demanded air, and we pulled apart both gasping for air. I looked straight into his eyes I could see nothing, but love. When I finally caught my breath, I sang my response.

"Erik I love you "

He stared at me, but I could see the happiness in his eyes. Then he pulled me in, for another deep kiss. I let out a small moan as I felt his passion surge through me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello loyal fans heres chapter ten I uploaded two chapters this time please enjoy**

Noelle

The kiss was to short ,as every fiber of my being yarned for more . I watched him smile at me as my face burned, for what seemed like the thousand time that day. Then I felt Erik pull me into his chest ,and we watched the sun take control of the sky together. we should go it will rain again soon I'm sure Erik said as he helped me to my feet. "Cant we just stay a little longer" I pleaded, as I followed him out of the house. "No we need to get you to a warmer place,and the roses are almost gone they will return in the spring. They are much more beautiful then,"Erik said as he opened the gate for me.

* * *

Erik

He walked beside her,he was the the happiest man in the world.

He watched her every move the way her dress moved when she walked , the way the sun set shone upon her hair.

Hey now you seem distant she said touch Erik's arm gently, as frown crossed her face.

"I was just lost in how beautiful you look to night Erik said as he placed his arm around her. His heart quicken as felt her head on his chest . The walk home was a peaceful one,full of happiness and new found love. the next morning she awoke to the sound she loved most, the sound of his music .

* * *

Noelle

I ran through the room trying to get ready for school, and make my self presentable for him. when I had finished I placed my signature black head band in my hair ,and walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Oh Im glad to see your awake, I was wondering if you would care to have breakfast with me," Erik said as he walked over to the table.

I would love to I said as I sat in the chair he pulled out for me,and in front of me was the breakfast I had eaten on the day we had first met. "Oh Erik this is so sweet thank you so much," I said as I started eating.

"Im glad you like it I thought about doing other things for our anniversary but this seemed like the best idea" Erik said as he took his seat.

"Its great I love it" I said as I munched on my omelet.

"What do you have planned for today" Erik asked inquisitively.

* * *

"I have classes then work, Im getting chemistry grade back;and then the teachers will what we will study before our final I said as I finished my breakfast .

"Oh you must be a little worried then, I wonder what your other teacher will ask of you for the final. "

"I do to I guess great minds think alike," I said laughing.

"You should go or you will be late" Erik said as he walked me, to the gondola.

* * *

Erik

He rowed in complete silence his heart, and mind were churning with emotions.

How can I send her to a place she hates ,I have to show her that I could provide for her until she finishes school he thought as he pulled into the dock. She slowly climbed out

of the boat ,but Erik quickly grabbed her hand before she could climb the stairs to the surface. "Im sorry I should't have done that" Erik said letting go , of her hand as quickly as he had grabbed it.

"No it's okay is something wrong," she asked as she turned back to him.

"I just don't understand why you work for someone you hate, I could give you so much more" Erik said quickly .

"It's not about what you can give me, you have given me so much already. I don't know how I could ask for any more , this is about learning to stand on my own two feet. This won't last forever , but I need to know that I can hold out until it ends" she said giving Erik a stern look.

I understand I will never question you again, but know that Im here if things become to much to bare " Erik said.

"Thats why I love you because you know when I need you most, " said as I stole a quick kiss and left for the surface.

* * *

Erik watched her go taking in a quick moment of pride , he had controlled his abandonment complex. Erik had watched every person had trusted, abandon him leaving him more more heart broken and jaded than the person before them. His own mother Madeleine had abandoned him, to a gypsy circus because she could not stand to see his face. His Then at last when it seemed he had found love she had ran off, with someone who was more convenient for her. How ever it seemed she fell more in love with him every day, so for the first time in his life he returned to his lair with his complete trust in some one.

* * *

Noelle

The day was un eventful test grades work, then at last I could return to the man I loved.

I did notice how ever that Jamie,and Charles had become much more friendly then they had once been. I had a pleasant lunch with them,and I could see the spark turn to a flame. I had always thought that the two of the them would make a great cupule, the complemented each other well. I was just waiting for Charles to see it. Go little princess find your prince, as I have found mine I thought as I pulled on my work uniform. Work was fun now that Richard, had gotten his ass off his shoulders. There were still matters that he stood firm on,so there were still thing I had to do in secret. How ever I still managed to celebrate the little things my friend, and I were blissfully in love.

* * *

I had every thing figured out until I came to the end of my shift. It was my night to take out the garbage ,and pull the trash to the curb so I pulled on my jacket and entered the chilly night air. That was when I heard it.

"Hey hold the mutt still you dumb asses I heard a man's voice say, I then heard a growl and whimper, as the dog received a hard kick to the side. I ran to the other two cans, and sent the trash raining down upon them.

"Your going to kill him like that what did this dog ever do to you ?" I shouted .

"This dog is none of your concern leave now before we are forced to turn our attention else where,the men" said turning to me.

"If you do come after me I will be forced to call the police,and is nothing that my boss hates more; than some thing that is bad for his business I said pulling out my cell phone. the dog took advantage of my brief detraction , as he bit the nearest man's arm. The first man let out a piercing scream as the three men ran of into the night .

* * *

I slowly walked toward the dog, but backed away just a little as it growled and bared its teeth. I quickly threw a piece of left over meat, in its path to show I was not a threat. Then as it came into the street light I saw the left side of its face.

They were just jealous of your good looks wont they boy , I said as I gently petted his fur. I then cleaned out the garbage ,and started my long walk home . As I walked home I thought about many things, but most of all I wondered how Erik would react to our new house guest. I would find out all to soon as I descended the stairs toward home .

* * *

Erik

Erik raced to his gondola, he felt like his heart was ready to burst. She met him at the dock,and jumped into his open arms Erik gave a look of shock when he saw what followed her.

"What on earth is that" Erik asked rasing an eyebrow ,to the animal that hid behind his lover.

"Its a dog my darling I rescued it tonight," I said shyly.

"I see" Erik said letting out a small whistle,and the dog came from behind his lovers legs.

" There is little room for things like us ,in a world like this is there?" Erik asked taking a long look at the dog, and extending his hand. The dog took a quick look at the hand ,and jumped up to lick Erik's face.

"Down" Erik shouted ,and the dog sat as his feet it's tail racing back in forth . "If that dog is to live here I expect you to teach it some proper manners" , Erik said as he began to row homeward .

"I will Im sorry that I had brought him here without telling you, but they would have killed him" She said as she scratched the dogs ears.

"I understand I once faced the same fate,and someone offered a saving hand" Erik said .

Over the next week the couple had never been happier, as the lair be came more like home.

* * *

However none of them knew, of the danger that was coming.

* * *

Noelle

I awoke to a harsh popping in my ears, I ran to the bath room just as my stomach emptied . I then stumbled down the stairs to find Erik, unaware of the problems he was having.

* * *

Erik

Erik was in the kitchen when it happened, he was preparing breakfast while humming his latest idea for a symphony. Max was dancing around his feet in search, for a falling piece of meat. Suddenly Max stopped his happy rampage to sniff the air, then began a fit of loud growling and barking.

"Max be quite before you wake the mistress " Erik whispered as he noticed the change, in the temperature Erik quickly grabbed a few logs,and went to feed the fire. When that was finished Erik took a minute to warm his hands,and when he turned around a ghostly figure spoke.

"I will not have history repeat it self, I have come for her."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey people guess who's back. I'm really sorry chapter 11 took so long I wanted to work on past chapters, which I am still doing . I wrote this at the fans command . **

**now time for shout outs .**

** The first one goes to Party penguina3 the best beta in the biz .**

**second goes to destiny Xavier16 for the good plot idea. **

**last but not least is Rumbelle lover for the encouragement .**

**I hope everyone enjoys chapter 11**

* * *

Noelle

"No Kasha, please don't go."

"I must go my three-years are up; I can not defy my father. I will miss you more than I can ever say." I watched my friend walk through the gate,and fly out of my life. I awoke to see Erik laying beside me, and couldn't help but smile.

"Another nightmare My love?" Erik asked as he stroked my hair.

"Not this time, you really shouldn't worry so much baby," I said as I kissed him.

"I know I worry to much , but I can feel that something is coming," Erik said.

" Don't worry, I wont let anything separate us," I said as I walked down stairs to make breakfast.

* * *

We ate breakfast in silence then I hurried back up stairs to get ready for school. I thought about what Erik said as I stepped into my ballerina flats. I waved my fears away, determined to have a normal stress free day with him. I climbed in the gondola and warmed up my voice as he rowed to the surface . I gave him a long kiss before I got out of the boat, loving the feeling of his fingers running through my hair. I broke away as my lungs demanded air ; my cheeks were more than a little red.

"Have a good day in class my love," Erik said chuckling just a little.

I smiled in spite of myself, giving him one last kiss then walked to the surface.

the sun shone on crisp winter morning; I pulled my jacket around my face, then gave a grateful sigh as I reached the school building. My hand reached for the door to the building , but had to make a narrow dive before the door hit my face.

* * *

"Oh my god Noelle, I have great news! why are you standing behind the door?" Jamie said giving me a questioning look.

"Oh only because you almost took my head off with it, how many times have I told you that you are a complete dits when you're excited."

"I am not, and this is really important now hurry up and go get your tea. You and I both know it's the only thing that wakes you up in the morning. "

"I already had my tea what's the news?" I said walking over to an empty table.

You stayed with Erik again, didn't you Jamie said giving me a knowing smile.

* * *

"My private life is my business , now hurry, up class is about to start!" I said rolling my eyes.

"We got the female leads in the college play!" Jamie shouted as she ran to hug me.

"Oh that's so great I can't wait to tell Erik," I said meeting Jamie in a hug.

"So whens the wedding ?" Jamie said laughing as she let me go.

We went to mister chaztersons room to say goodbye ,and that's when I saw her.

* * *

"Kasha, Is that really you?" I said as I turned to look at her.

"Yes It's me I've missed you so much is Jamie with you ?" Kasha asked as she hugged her long lost friend.

"Of course, we are both dancers and opera singers now . We hope to have jobs in the spring ,oh I have so much to tell you, " I said hugging her back. I then heard the voice that I loved most .

"I'm sure she will come to see you soon, she should be having lunch with her friend. I think I will try, and find her Good day Mister Chazterson." he said as he left the room.

I knew he was near and getting closer by the second. Then my heart fluttered as we saw each other again.

"Erik what are you doing here? I asked unable to keep my self from smiling.

"I came to find you. Mr. Chazterson wanted to wish you good luck, I thought you would be with Jamie" Erik said looking from Kasha to me.

"I was going to visit Chazterson, but then I ran into some one I want you to meet. Erik this Kasha, she's my friend from middle school Kasha, this is Erik he's my boyfriend I met him last fall. I looked from Erik to Kasha trying to find any hostility, but before I could say any thing else Jamie appeared.

"There you are! Come on lunch is over. I need you to help me make the sets and get fitted for your costume. Hi Erik nice to see you again I have to steal the blushing bride for now but I'll give her back after work tonight," Jamie said placing her arm around me. Then she looked to the left.

* * *

"Oh Kasha is that you? It's been forever. Come with us we will catch up while we work," Jamie said smiling .

"You two go, I'll be with you soon," Kasha said, still looking at Erik.

"OK I guess we'll see you later, "Jamie said as she walked me away and left Erik and Kasha alone.

* * *

"I know who you are. I don't know how you managed to survive , but I wont let you hurt her."

"I have done nothing. I have made peace with the fact that I will never escape the mistakes of my past . I give you my word that I have done nothing to hurt your friend, I love her more than I have ever loved anyone." Erik pleaded.

"Enough! your word means nothing to me, I'm not my grandfather, I'm not your friend . I have felt what it is like to be in the prison of someone else's will, I will not let her spirit be crushed that way. I will set her free from your control tonight."

Kasha left with out another word, leaving Erik in a great state of worry. I painted the sets,and got fitted for my costume as the sun set then I changed for work, blissfully unaware to what was about to happen. I could see Kasha watching me. I knew she wanted to tell me something , but I forced myself to wait . At long last work ended and Kasha found me locking up.

* * *

"How long have you known Erik?" Kasha asked watching me.

"Three months we met one night after work ,I really like him "

"Do you know who he really is?"

"Of course I do, but it's not what you think," I said quickly .

"He's dangerous. You of all people should know that ."

"He's changed. He changed for me. I love him Kasha !" I shouted .

"Don't make me break our promise. I will free you of his control tonight."

"I'm not giving you any choice. I wont let you come between us!"

I backed away, and I ran off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it chapter 11 will I stay friends with Kasha? will Kasha's feelings effect Erik? find out in chapter 12 Ill finish revising my chapters first I'm on chapter three so far please rate review seeya in chapter 12:D**


End file.
